


naughty girl

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Foreplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, ahsoka is 22, maul likes it when ahsoka calls him "my lord"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: but he was patient, he would wait it down like he intended it to be. she wanted to know how naughty girls are punished after all, what kind of lesson would it be if he forgo all of it for their selfish needs?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	naughty girl

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about three years after the clone wars finale (which still makes my cry and heart break) so ahsoka is 22 here. i do have opinions about her age when shipped with maul but to put it shortly; i dont care of people ship it when she's 18 like she is in season 7. she's an adult and can make her own choices, she came into war at the age of 14 and had grown into a matures women who knows what she wants.
> 
> that being said, please enjoy :)
> 
> a/n: this is directly from my tumblr account.

It was early in the morning when they woke, the sun was hardly up, little light through the windows of their luxurious room in one of Maul’s hidden hideouts. The room was black with red accents, a large bed with crimson silk sheets, a dark brown wooden desk along the wall next to a same coloured wardrobe. A small tablet next to the left side of the bed filled with ornaments and papers, and a mirror on the other side, standing near the wall. A lovely red rug with a bit too much fluff under the bed, spreading out to halfway of the room.

Clothes and shoes scattered on the ground leading towards the bed belonging to the two who occupied the bed.

It was Maul’s of course, he always had the same colour scheme in all of his hideouts, wanting to feel comfortable in them. 

He lays in bed, the silk sheets covering his body as he turns around to face the back of the Togruta that stays with him. He grins as his eyes see the marks on her body of their activity of the previous night, one of his hands soothingly touching them, proud of his work. He lays closer to her and leans up to kiss her neck, she’s obviously awake as she tilts her head back to give him more room and moan slightly as the sensation.

“If this is how your going to treat me to waking up from now on, I’m all for it.”

He chuckles. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t.”

She turns to lay on her back and he leans up on his elbows, towering over her slightly. She smiles gently at him and places a hand on his chest.

“Good Morning.” 

He grins slightly and places a soft kiss on her lips. “Good Morning.” he repeated with more enthusiasm then her. He kisses a spot on her jawline making her gasp and trails down her neck.

“Maul.” She signs his name. “Maul we need to get up.”

“Don’t want to.” He licks against the bites he left along her skin on her neck that he had her last night, enjoying the sweet memories that played in his head.

She chuckles at his childish answer and gently pushes him away. “We have too, otherwise we’ll be late.”

“And?” He kisses her lips once more, then her cheeks before moving onto her shoulder that touched his chest.

“It’s bad for a leader not to show up to his own meeting.”

“They’ll wait, I  _ am  _ their leader after all.”

She rolls her eyes and pushes him away again, more firmly. “Maul.”

He groans and sits up. “Fine.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes again before getting up, not bothering to hide her bare body as she stands. There’s no reason to as they saw every inch of each other the previous night, she looks in the mirror and grins slightly at the marks on her body. She touches them gently, the pain has numbed greatly but she stays careful and smiles at the memories, she was nervous at first but got confident as they went on. Now she isn’t nervous and shy, she’s confident in herself and the way she is with Maul - last night proved that.

She looks at their clothes on the floor, her cheeks darken slightly as she remembers how heated they were at the time, she can still feel his hands roughly taking off her clothes and sliding his hands along her sides.

Her eyes land on his tunic just near her feet, she picks it up and feels a bit of his warmth still on it. She held it close and she could smell his scent; wood, dust, something of a flower that was planted almost everywhere on the moon they were on - and of course metal. 

She glances at him to see him putting on his trousers, she should give this to him as he couldn’t leave without it on. But curiosity gets the better of her as she tugs it on, it’s long of course, given he is taller then her. It goes just past her knees and is a bit large on her small frame, she holds the sides and wraps it just like he wears it. A large part of her chest is shown, only covering her nipples and downwards. 

“Ahsoka have you seen my-” His words fall on his lips as he turns, eyes widen as he see’s her wearing his “,tunic?” 

She turns to him with a teasing smile. “Hmmm?”

He raises a brow in amusement. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Relax Maul, I’m just trying it on.” She turns back to the mirror, turning to her side and checking it out. 

“Well that’s all nice my dear but I’ll need it back now.” She pretends not to hear him. “Ahsoka.” Ignored again. “ _ Ahsoka _ .” He says with a small growl. “Be a  _ good girl _ and give it to me.”

He watches her reflection smirk at him. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Oh?” He smirks at her. “You want to be  _ naughty _ do you? Do you know what happens to  _ naughty girls _ ?” 

She shivers in delight at those words, he called her many things last night that got her going, but not naughty. It turns her on for some reason, maybe because she  _ is _ naughty and not innocent as people think she is. 

She turns to him and fakes innocence. “No. What happens My Lord?”

Now it was his turn to shiver in delight, she leaned quickly how much he loved her calling him by his title. He walks towards her slowly, his metal feet clanking against the floor with each step.

“They get punished.”

“How?”

He chuckles darkly. “Oh, my Ahsoka. Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.” She looks up at him, her eyes shining with lust and anticipation. “Show me.”

Who was he to deny something so exciting?

“Well then,” He takes her hands and leads her to the bed, taking off the tunic in the process. “First, they get spanked.” In a flash she’s on her hands and knees on the bed, Maul still standing as he pulls her towards him and slaps her ass. She gasps at the action and does it again when he slaps a second time, fingers clenching ever so slightly on the red silk sheets.

“How long?” Ahsoka asks, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“As many times as they need to be.” He brings his hand down again, his other holding her hip to hold her still. “Tell me, how many do you think you’ll need?”

“How ever many you wish My Lord.” She moans as he slaps her ass again, wiggling her hips in anticipation for another.

“Good answer.” He slaps again, it hurts but it brings her pleasure, she can feel herself getting wetter with every slap he gives her behind. 

“Ah!” She moans and she can feel the skin redden and burn as he continues, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “M-Maul.”

“Maul? What happened to My Lord?” He asks with a teasing tone, his thumb brushing against her reddened skin gently.

“My Lord...What comes next?” She asks, hoping for him to stop and let the pain numb away. 

“Next?” He grins excitedly. “Next their legs are spread apart,” He puts his hands between her legs and moves them apart. “And are  _ teased  _ with fingers.” his thumbs trace over her clit which was already wet, his pride rises with glee as he hears her little gasps and moans. He presses his thumbs harder before tracing with his fingers, the tips entering ever so slightly. 

“Oh!” Ahsoka leaned her upper body down, promoting her ass to go up higher which Maul didn’t mind one bit. Her hands clenched the sheets tighter. 

Maul circled his fingers around her clit before entering a finger and hummed. “I’m sure you remember how this feels Lady Tano,” He uses the title he gives her “Almost in the same position as last night, isn’t it?”

Oh Ahsoka does remember it, he had used his fingers to get her wetter and get use to something inside of her, to ease his cock in. She loved it then and she loves it now, she groans when his finger moves around before a second is in. 

“Hmm-! O-Oh…” Her head tilts upwards and her mouth open, she grinds against his fingers and moans loudly when a third comes in. 

Maul keeps grinning, enjoying the sight before him as he pumps his fingers into her wetness, hearing her sounds of pleasure and her body moving against him. He goes slowly, curling his fingers as his thumb continues to trace the outlines, pressing hard ever so often. The sounds of his fingers against her juices echo loudly in the quiet room, turning both of them on more.

“M-My Lord,” Ahsoka gasps, unable to finish her sentence, but luckily for her she doesn’t have too.

“You want to know the next step?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “The teasing continues, but this time,” He lowers himself on his knees, dragging his fingers out and wiping them on her legs, her whine music to his ears. His kisses and licks up her legs, holding her in place as he gets higher until he’s facing her clit. “With tongue.”

Not a second later and his tongue presses itself into her clit.

“Ah!” She moans loudly and Maul has to tighten the hold on her legs to keep her in place, he kisses her fold and gently bites them making her jump - which he found absolutely  _ adorable _ . He licks between her folds, taking his time in tasting her sweet juices before entering his tongue. He groans against her at the feel and taste, his mouth moves slowly with passion and his nose buried in.

“Fuck!” Ahsoka curses at the moves of his tongue inside her, she remembers this feeling of the night before as well. Fuck she felt so good back then and wonders how he’s doing a better job now - maybe it’s because he’s punishing her instead of giving her all the pleasure she wanted for her first time.

“Ah-! Ngh!” She leaned down, her cheeks pressing against the silk as she clenches the fabric even harder. Her ass reaches it’s limit in height and Maul follows it, she groans at the feeling of his mouth moving along with her,  _ Fuck _ . 

“M-My Lord! Ah..!”

He hums against her. “Yes my dear?”

“I-I want more.”

“More?” He playfully tuts as he pulls away, smug at her whine at the loss of his touch, and stands. “A naughty girl shouldn’t ask for more when she’s being punished, don’t you agree?”

She pants against the sheets and he watches with a wicked grin, she looked so good with her ass up and blushed face - begging for more. 

He slaps her ass again making her yelp. “I asked you a question my dear.”

“N-No My Lord. Naughty girls shouldn’t ask for more.”

He brushed a hand over her new reddened skin gently. “And why is that?”

“Because they don’t deserve it.”

“Very good.” He praises. “Now, are you ready for the next part?”

She nods. “Yes My Lord.”

“Good.” He takes his trousers off and kicks them to the side. “Now the teasing still continues with something new, would you like to guess what it is?”

Ahsoka gathers her thoughts and focuses, he’s already used his fingers and tongue, so the most obvious choice would be - “Your cock, My Lord.”

“ _ Yes _ .” He whispers in glee as he grabs his throbbing cock, rubbing along her clit, the tip getting covered in her juices. He pushes the tip in and holds onto her waist as he moves against her, groaning at the feel of her warmth around him.

“Hmpf!” Ahsoka bits her lip as he moves, arching her back slightly, making her lift her head up. She pants slightly as he continues to move, she wants him to fill her up, to go deeper - hard and rough. 

But naughty girls don’t ask for more.

Maul can sense her wanting more and fuck does he want to give it to her, but he’s enjoying this  _ far _ too much. He continues for a few more pumps before entering more of him, almost half of his cock inside her and she arches up.

“Oh fuck…” Ahsoka gasps.  _ Yes yes, please give me more! _

He chuckles and leans forward, careful to keep his length exactly how it is as his arms trap her in and his head against her face. He licks the leku near him and grins when she moans loudly, he found out just what they do when they had sex last night and he was very impressed. Holding himself with one hand as he pressed himself against her, he grabbed the leku, rubbing the end before putting it into his mouth. 

“My Lord!” He can see the blue stripes darken - another thing about her that he found adorable. He chuckles again, vibrating against her leku which makes her moan louder. He licks and grinds his teeth against her leku before dropping it out and pulling it back to reveal her neck. He gives slow and long licks, passionate kisses against her skin and small bites.

“Ngh! O-Oh fuck-!” She clenches around him, making him groan. He knows she didn’t do it on purpose, even if she did he can’t blame her; she wanted more and so did he. But he was patient, he would wait it down like he intended it to be. She wanted to know how naughty girls are punished after all, what kind of lesson would it be if he forgo all of it for their selfish needs?

He bites down hard on her shoulder making her yelp. There’s a quick sudden fear of him hurting her, but he can feel within the Force that she only got pleasure. He licks the marks he gave her before whispering in her ear. “Are you ready for more?.” 

“Y-Yes My Lord.”  _ Please! _

He grins at her desperate need. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Ahsoka freezes, she wants more of his cock in her - fuck does she want it. But does she deserve it? Naughty girls get punished and shouldn’t ask for more, so she should say no. 

“I…”

“Yes?” He kisses her leku, waiting for her answer.

But what if that backfires? What if she says no and he pulls away and leaves her like this? She wanted to turn around, flip him over and ride him like no tomorrow. But with the position she’s in right now it wouldn’t be good.

“Ah!” She yelps when he pinches a hardened nipple, her body shaking ever so slightly.

“Naughty girls should answer fast.” He growls against her.

“I-I’m sorry My Lord.” She whimpers. “I...I don’t know if I deserve it.”

He hums and Ahsoka waits eagerly for his next actions, his soft breathing against her skin and his hips continuing to move against her, but she bites her lips - afraid to let moans out in case they anger him more and he denies her.

“My Lord? - AH!” She yells when he suddenly pulls out and enters his cock fully in her, she arches her back, her head up and she fists the sheets once again. She whimpers as he slowly thrusts against her hips, he’s still leaning over her and she can hear his amused chuckle.

“Don’t worry my dear, your answer pleased me.” 

Maul stands again but takes Ahsoka with him, pressing her back against his chest and wraps an arm under her right shoulder, gently holding her throat while his other hand hooks under her left knee and lifts it up high. 

She gasps loudly. “Fuck..!” She leans against him and places a hand on his arm that’s under her shoulder and the other wrapping around to hold the back of his neck. 

He grunts against her, finally being able to feel her warmth around his full cock. He continues to move slowly, dragging it all out as he planned. Ahsoka whines, gasps, moans and pants against him - he drinks it all in like an animal without water.

“Look at me.” He demands, Ahsoka turns her head to him and he takes in the sight - her cheeks are darker then before, her mouth open as a sound of pleasure escapes, her eyes clouded with lust and need.

He leans down and kisses her, Ahsoka eagerly kisses him back and gives him entrance when he licks across her bottom lip. It gets heated quickly, teeth clashing together, tongues dancing and bottom lips getting bit. 

She pulls away, panting heavier then before. Maul takes in the sight of her swollen lips and licks his own before kissing her again, nibbling on her bottom lip and pulling at it when parting.

“Do you want me to go faster?” He asks gently and he can see the gleam in her beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes My Lord.” She manages to answer and he grips her tighter. 

He hummed. “Given any other situation then I would of gladly done so, but unfortunately I cannot.”

Ahsoka whines in displeasure, why did he ask her if he would go through with it? Was it another way of torturing her? Another step in what naughty girls get? At first she loves the way he called her by that word but now that it’s dragging, her patience is wearing thin. 

He continues his painful slow pace, the hand on her throat reaching down to her slit and rubbing it, pressing his hand against it hard before interesting three fingers. Just like his cock his fingers go at an antagonising pace, Ahsoka’s hand moved from his arm to his wrists, her fingers slightly digging into his skin to show her impatience. 

_ Screw it _ she thought. “Maul, Maul fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast right now, please!”

He growls loudly against her, his own patience shattering at her begging.

_ Fine _ he bites his lip and slams into her, gripping the skin of her leg tighter as he pounds into her just like she wanted; hard and fast. 

“OH!” She leans her head back against the crook of his neck, giving him the view of her throat. Maul wastes no time into latching his mouth onto her glistening skin, teeth grazing and tongue pressing hard. “Fuck - Fuck! Maul!”

“ **Ahsoka** .” He snarls in pleasure and it brings her to her release, she moans loudly as her body shakes around him, and he groans at the feel of her cum around his cock. 

“Inside me.” She chokes out. “Cum inside me.”

He doesn’t need to be told again as a few thrusts later he spills himself inside her warmth, moaning loudly and shaking as he finally comes undone. They fall against the bed with heavy breaths and darkened cheeks. 

Maul gently pulls out of her and rolls onto his side, bringing her with him and wraps an arm around her, fingers brushing against her back. She hums against him, her hands on his chest with fingers soothingly tracing his tattoos.

“Looks like we’re going to be late after all.” He teases.

She grins at him. “They’ll wait, you  _ are _ their leader after all.” Repeating his words from earlier.

He laughs and her heart warms at it’s genuineness, it’s been a while since she’s heard it.

“Well then, should we get ready to leave?” He asks with a raised brow, clearly showing amusement.

She pretends to think about it. “I’m sure they can wait a little longer.”

They don’t bother with the missed calls from Dryden Vos as they immerse themselves in their pleasure once again.


End file.
